The Youngest Deatheater
by knight of fire
Summary: Hi my names Mary, Mary Malfoy the best.See when I was 14 my life froze, technically I'm 18 but a spell went wrong so I'm 14 forever!
1. A bit about me

Hi my names Mary, Mary Malfoy the best but my brother would beg to differ. I have blond hair with a bit of black on top of my head **(a/n here is a picture: . I know it's Narcissa**** )** I'm 14 ish see when I was 12 I swore my loyalty to my lord and master, when I was 14 my life froze. Technically I'm 18 but a spell went wrong so I'm 14 forever! I look 14 but Bellatrix said I still act like I'm still 14 but I tent to ignore her since she came my sister in law. I am the youngest deatheater ever. I go on lots of missions apart from when Lord Voldermort said I could not go on then until all I've done my homework. My older brother Lucius is 9 years older than me so by the time I was at Hogwarts he was gone. Yey. However Sev was. Nooo!

Mary's summary of Hogwarts:

Dumbledore- Unworthy to be called a teacher let alone a headmaster

McGonagall- Me not like

Sev- NOOO!

Professors- Some good some bad

Giffhooks- Yay griffins

Ravencaws- useful for homework

Hufflepuff- Who needs them

Slytherin- The best house!

Forbidden forest- Why is it called forbidden

So here is my life...

20/6/12


	2. A Letter and A Fight

A brow tawny owl flew through the window; it was carrying a letter I had been waiting for 11 years for: my Hogwarts letter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Alubs Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chef Warlock, Super Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Malfoy

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Team begins the 1st of September, we await you owl no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

"Lucise!" my voice travelled up the stairs

"What!" My older brother yelled clearly annoyed

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" I replied

He ran down the stars at lightning speed almost knocking into me.

"Watch ware you're going!"

"You will need to go with Snap (Severus) tomorrow to diagon-ally" he said encoring me.

"NOOO! Save me from that torture!" I pleaded

"Mary, You will go with Snap tomorrow or else!" He ordered/threatened.

"You're not dad!"

"Listen to your brother Mary or you will have to denome the garden without magic!" my delightful mother shouted.

"All right if it makes you tow chickens happy!" I yelled back, storming out of the house.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)One plain pointed hat (black) for day wearOne pair of protective gloves ( dragon hide or similar)One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' cloths should carry name tags

Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda GoshawkA History of Magic by Bathilda BangshotMagical Theory by Adalbert WafflingA Beginners Guide to Transfigution by Emeric SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida SporeMagical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius JiggerFantastic Beast and here to find them by Newt ScamanderThe Dark Forces: A Gide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

One WandOne Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)One set of Glass or Crystal PhialsOne TelescopeOne set of Brass Scales

Students may also bring an Owl or Cat or a Toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks."

I read out loud to Snap, while we were walking down diagon ally,

"I do know what first years are meant to have" he relied coldly

"Look its Snivels and his girlfriend" A voice called out mealy, I watched Snap freeze in is step.

"She's a bit young for you" another voice called. I recognised this one as Narcissa cousin the tartar Sirius. Snap turned around with a murderous glint in his eyes I followed his lead Series was the basally the same as I remembered

(Flashback 4 years ago)

It was Lucius's birthday and the Blacks had come around one was a tall boy called Sirius I took an instant dislike to him when he called me a cute little kid, then I punched his nose.

(End of Flash back)

"Hi Siri, do you want another broken noes or are you and your boyfriend going to leave?" I ask sweetly

"Now, now little girl we just want a nice friendly chat with Snivels here, we would not dream of harming your boyfriend, how about you run along now okay" The boy Snap had called Potter.

"Mary go!" Snap ordered trying to push me away

"No!" I snapped

"Now Mare you phaps should listen to your boyfriend" Siri said griping his wand

"My name is not Mare and he is not my boyfriend, blood traitor" I snapped my voce filled with venom

"Now, now children no fighting" an old stern woman said appearing out of nowhere "you should be showing this young lady how to behave" she scold.

"Yes professor" they all said together

"Good" she nodded storming away

That's when the fight started

"Expellarmas" Potter yelled

"Confugo" Siri yelled also

"Protecto" Snap replied

The roar of the battle has dancing around my ears when I began to think, I do not want then to fight, I do not want them to fight. Suddenly a massive bag sounded and the sound of the battle died down and Potter and Siri Where nowhere to be seen and Snap was looking at me weirdly

"What!" I demanded

"Nothing, let's get going" he replied waking away.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update my computer broke down**


	3. I Dont Care What You Are

The thing I have wanted to be on my whole life was in front of me right now: The Hogwarts express.

"Remember be good, remind all mubbloods and Griffins' whose boss and listen to Snap..." My brothers' voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Yes, yes I know" I exclaimed

"Fine go on then" he said dismissively "actually one more thing" he began

"Yes?" I ask

"Have fun" I stuck my tongue out at him and flew towards the train.

"Mary over hear" a voice called out

I turned towards the caller and found Snap and a redhead girl

"Hi" I said approaching them, I guess she was a pure blood by the way she held her self, but she could have been a half-blood raised by a pure-blood.

"Mary, Lilly, Lilly, Mary" Snap enterjuset us

"Hello Snap, hello Lilly how are you?" I ask, extending a hand.

"Hello Mary I'm fine thank you, but why did you call him Snap?" She ask

I enter the compartment be for answering

"I call him Snap because if you remove the 'e' from his surname it makes Snap"

"Well done, Mary knows how to spell" Snap grumbled

"Shut up Snap!" both me and Lilly said then fell on the floor laughing.

At that moment the comportment door slide open and a boy I know all too well appeared

"Well, well boys what do we have heard" he drawled, I saw Lilly grip her wand.

"How about you leave, before I kill you!" I ordered looking them in the eyes.

"Sorry Mary, we were just trying to get rid of the awful stink in the air for you"

"Well I don't need or want your help, so just leave!" I demeaned they turned tail and ran.

"You don't care if I'm Muggleborn?" Lilly asks losing her grip on her wand.

"Nope!" I replied jumping onto the seat "All I know is that you're the nicest person I've met apart from Snap but he doesn't relay count" I said smiley, all of what I had said was true.

"Hay!" Snap complied from his corner

"No, Snap hay is what horse eat" Lilly pretended to school him.

"Snap, leave so we can get changed!" I ordered.

"Yes my lady" He said bowing leaving.

As soon as he was gone both me and Lilly burst out laughing.

I was waiting that's al I was doing wating, hating for Professor McGonallge to call us first years into the great hall.

"First years!" A voice broke into my head "please come up here." Professor McGonalge was standing at the top of the stairs. We all followed her in to the great hall, I saw Potter and the traitor schooling at Snap, a cute brown hair boy taking to Lilly who turned and gave me thumbs up, then the sorting started,

"Steve Abort"

"Huffulpuf"

"Lisandi Fromad"

"Ravenclaw"

"Jac Brown"

"Hufflpuff"

"Owen Kald"

"Griffendor"

"Kekelda Lakeman"

"Slytharin"

Then my name was called,

"Mary Malfoy"

I slowly walked towards the hat, I was feeling very nerves, and in the background I could see Lilly smiling.

"Well another Malfoy, no need to be scared." A kind voice greeted me. "You don't care about blood as long they are respectful, you have several powers which I cannot tell, but you have all ready used it, you belong in..." I held my breath I know this moment would change my life forever.

"Slytharin!" It called everyone began to clap "Use those powers wisely" it told me before I gave the hat back to proffer McGonagall and sat at the green and silver table.

The prefect that was taking us to our common was a girl I had met before, soon we arrived at a wall and she placed her hand on it and said

"Death to those whose blood is unpure." And the wall swung open.


	4. Slytherin and a Unforgettable Sight

As I entered the common room I was greeted by a beautiful sight, the common room as large and not cold surprising since it is in the dungeons. In one corner was a large marble fireplace with several sofas surrounding it, doted around were several table and chairs and in another corner was a grand stair cases leading up to the separate dorms, that's when I felt its power. I had felt this power once before but I could not remember where from. I looked around for the source of it but could not find it anywhere; then I looked up, a large black snake was on the ceiling glaring at everything, it was the source of the power, I know what it meant, but could not remember where I had felt it before.

"Come on Mary" Snaps voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Okay" I said obediently following him to the stairs.

"All right father" I said, glaring at him, than running up the stairs. I opened the door to be greeted by 2 king size beds, 2 walk-in wardrooms, 2 desks and a large on sweet, the entire room was green with speaks of silver, very Slytherin.

"Hello" a cold voice greeted me from one of the beds; I looked over to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes staring at me.

"You know it's rude to stare, and I'll be taking this bed." She said not giving me a second glance; I slowly walked over to the other bed and went to sleep.

I entered the hall to be greeted by a sight I really do not wish to see again, Snap was hanging by his ankles naked! Guess who had done it? If you said Potter and Black, then you are correct and get a prize. The biggest idiots in the world laughing their heads off, I stormed over and gave then a piece of my mind. They some stopped laughing immediately , I levitated Snap back down and flew over to the Slytherin table and helped myself to some sausage, bacon and egg, Soon I heard a storm coming, I looked up to see thousands of owls gliding into the hall, I saw one with a black letter, I knew instantly that someone had died.


	5. I Lost My Mother

"I hope it's Dumblydor," I whispered to Snap who had put some clothes on and helped himself to my Breakfast.

I felt him before he spoke "Is that so Miss Malfoy" Dumbledore said behind me, I turned around and before I could answer with a few words that no child under 18 should know, the owl changed course and headed right for me. I realised instantly that someone I know had died, but Who? How? Why? Lots of questions were running through my head, the owl landed in front of me I slowly took the letter so far no one had noticed, I opened the letter:

Sister

How can I explain in a letter what has happened?

Late last night the order of fried chicken came and

well Mum is gone.

Lucise

I read the letter over and over it could not be true, but in my heart, I know it was. I felt tears in my eyes not wanting any one to see I scrunched the letter up and ran from the hall. By now tears were rolling down my face I know someone was following me but I didn't care all I wanted to do was run away, I fell to my knees and cried I felt someone put their hands around me and they hugged me close I turned my head into Lilly's shoulder and cried.

"Shhhhhh, it will all be okay" she whispered to me in a motherly kind of way, she began rubbing her hands up and down my arms reassuring me we stood in that position for a while, then Lilly helped me up and took me to Snap who enfolded me in a hug.


	6. Manor

Christmas! The best day of the year, my brother was with Lord Voldermort, I had no parents, I was free but then Snap decided to be mean and informed me that I had to go to Riddle manor with my brother because I was not allowed to stay the entire Christmas holidays on my own.

* * *

Riddle manor was massive and looked like it should belong to the king or queen. Surrounding it was a forest bas lager as Hogwarts herself, I began to walk towards the gate; it swung open as soon as I reached it. I looked around to see if anybody was around, no-one was there so I stepped forward, then as fast was light a snake as long as the northern tower appeared, I slowly moved backwards as two figures appeared. They were both tall but one was a blonde who I now rather well, but the other one was a complete stranger with midnight black hair and red eyes. The stranger hist at the snake, until it sytherd off back into the forest.

"Mary, this is Tom." My brother intro juiced us, I nodded my and replied,

"Nice to meet you sir," Tom nodded at me before turning back towards the manor calling,

"Aren't you coming?" I looked at my brother with my eye brose raised, he just nodded towards `house' with a "my lady?" while holding his arm out, I took it gracefully and we began to walk towards the manor.

* * *

Dinner was orquad to be perfectly honest; Tom was sitting at the head with my brother at his right while I was on his left. No-one was talking, the snake whose name was Nargia, slithered up on to the table and on to Toms shoulders. Tom decided to break the silence "So Mary, how is school?" I did not know how to answer, I saw Lucise nod out of the corner of my eye, so I replied "It is good?" but it sounded more like a question than an answer. He gave a short laugh but stopped suddenly freezing.

I could hear a sound that sounded like a heard of buffalo charging down the hall. Lusices eyes widened and said,

"Mary, go behind the portrait!" you could not mistake the order in his voice. I quickly slide off my chair and walked over to the portrait, it swung open ortomaticly, it was dark inside with just enough room for me to kneel down in. I claimed in side, and the door swung shut, there was a tiny slit just in front of my eye, which I peeped throw.

* * *

Tom raised his hand and the table vanished along with the chairs leaving a humongous throne (not the toilet kind). He walked over to it and sat down on it; my brother moved to his right and knelt down with his head bowed. Just as he knelt, someone knocked on the door, Lord Voldermort for he was no longer Tom called out "Enter!" The door swung open and a dozen black clocks walk into the room when then got to the throne they formed a semicircle and knelt down.


End file.
